Change of Heart
by kayke
Summary: Based on what happened in the Teen Titans comics. BeastBoy x Raven. Oneshot.


_Dear Rae, _

_I'm sorry, babe. I want to see other people. _

_All these years you've been so much to me. When I first joined the team you were like a big sister to me, a very easily angered sister but you still looked out for me. As we grew closer you were one of my best friends and probably one of the best friends I'll ever have. As the world was ending we became lovers. _

_Raven, you're beautiful and I love you… I'm just not ready to give up the single life to treat you the way I should. You deserve better than what I have to offer right now. Maybe someday I'll be ready to settle down and we could get back together. _

_But for now, I'm gonna go back to the Doom Patrol. I'm sorry, Rae, It's over. _

_No Hard Feelings?_

_Gar_

He scribbled the note and folded it so it stood up on the counter. Raven was always the first to wake up in the tower. She would see it.

Gar walked over to the window and looked at his refection. He was turning 18 soon but he still had a boyish charm. His lean, muscular body donned his old doom patrol uniform instead of the purple and white uniform he had adopted over his years as a Titan.

It had been a few months since Brother Blood had sent the world into chaos. A few month since he and Raven had their first kiss; in the morgue under the city, waiting for back up from Speedy and Kid Flash. Now all of the zombies were dead again and everything was slowly going back to normal for the world.

Not everything for the Titans. Starfire was gone, the titans hoped she was alive but, no one really knew. Conner, Super Boy, was dead. Cyborg was in the basement of the Tower, not dead, but in a state of sleep that no one could snap him out of.

Raven was alive, and willing to take Gar's mind off of their broken best friend in the basement but not eve she could help him. He had to get away. So he was leaving.

Too coward to tell Raven and Robin to their faces that he was going, he left a note for his girlfriend of five months.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed to the door when suddenly he saw someone standing at the door, a cloaked figure. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" the changeling questioned the intruder.

"I want to stop you from making one of the biggest mistakes of your life, Beast Boy." The figure said, lowering his hood and showing his face. He was green with green hair and eyes but not like the refection Gar had looked at a few moments ago. This man was 30 something, and had scars from battle on his green skin.

"Are you…?" Gar started as he backed away from the man "me?"

"The one and only Beast Boy. Former Titan, and Doom Patrol Member once removed. Yeah, that's me." The older changeling said with a tone Gar couldn't quite understand. "Want to see my driver's license?"

Gar regained himself and saw that the man was telling the truth. "How are you here?"

"I was fighting Warp and I took his time device… I know I shouldn't be messing with the past but… there are some wrong choices I made. One of them is the one you're about to make." He held out his hand. "Do you wanna see what's gonna happen to your life if you leave the titans?"

Gar thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure if it was safe but if he couldn't trust himself who could he trust. "Alright." He nodded. He threw his bag onto the couch and the older counterpart picked up the note and was about to rip it. "Hey! Give that!" Gar snatched it out of his hand. "I might not want to stay."

"Well, lets just get on with this then." He said holding out his hand to his younger half. "We'll start by visiting the tower."

Their hands met and there was a bright flash. When Gar opened his eyes he was standing in the tower's kitchen; but it was different. Everything looked high-tech and remodeled. The beast boys could hear voices coming from the hallway and they both turned into flies.

"Wendy…? Are you going to make breakfast this morning?" a quiet male's voice asked sleepily.

"Yeah, sis!" a more hyper voice that sounded like a boy in his late teens.

"I'll make breakfast for Eddie, and Rose, but not for you Mervin." A female voice answered.

"Still mad about me using the parts from your hairdryer for that experiment, huh?" the boy's voice said with a laugh.

"That was everyone's hairdryer, not just Wendy's." the first male voice corrected him.

"That's right." A different female voice agreed.

Wendy then changed the topic. "What do you want to eat Eddie? Should I make waffles?"

"If we're gonna have waffles we should go get Cyborg. He makes the best waffles." Mervin interrupted before Eddie could answer.

The sliding metal door opened reveling four teens. A boy with red skin and white hair was the first to walk in. to his right, smiling and holding his arm, there was a girl with short dark hair; judging by the "W" on her shirt, just above her left breast, she was Wendy. Behind her there was a boy with a large "M" printed on his shirt. The last one into the room was a girl with grey hair and an eye patch, whom Gar recognized at Slade's daughter Rose.

"Let's just use the intercom to call Robin and Cy up here for breakfast." Wendy suggested.

"Someone say breakfast?" a familiar voice answered from the stairs. Cyborg appeared looking a little tired but as well as ever. "I'll whip up some of my world famous waffles if Kid Devil heats us up some bacon."

"Deal." Eddie answered.

The older Beast Boy fly signaled to the other to follow him. The two of them flew outside to the roof and then turned back into their normal forms. "He's alive!" Gar shouted happily. "He's ok! Cy's ok!"

"Yeah, Marvin and Wendy are smart that way. They don't have any powers but they do security and research. They fixed Cyborg up about half a year after I left the titans."

"Why was Revenger there? And who was that red guy?" Gar asked, not knowing why the Titans were having breakfast with some devil and the daughter of their old foe.

"Rose is a good guy now. Switched sides and joined up with the Titans. The 'red guy' is Eddie, aka Kid Devil. He was Blue Devil's side kick. They're the New Titans. There's Robin and Wonder Girl too but I don't know where they are. Probably off looking for Star again."

"Where are Rae and me?" Gar asked. He let out a little bit more emotion in his voice then he had intended to and blushed a little.

"I'm still with the Doom Patrol. Raven …isn't a hero anymore." The older changeling said sadly.

"Show her to me?" Gar pleaded. In his head there were a million things going on. All of them ended with a question. _Is she hurt? Is she crazy? Where did she go? Is she successful? Is she married? Is she dead?_

"Alright, come on." The older changeling nodded and turned into a bird. Gar followed suit and they flew off into the sky. After a very long time of flying they landed out side of a small house on a lake. "In there." The older one pointed.

Gar walked up to the house, turning into a fly again and going to a second story window.

Inside of the room here was a young woman. She was dressed in a black night gown and had long navy hair. She was reading and it looked like she must have been awake for at least half an hour.

For a while, Gar just sat on the window sill, watching Raven read. She didn't look too much older but she did look sad. Her lips were pouted as she read and her eyes were lackluster and dull.

Suddenly, the phone on the table rang and it startled both Raven and the fly sitting on the windowsill. Raven grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?... Vic?" her voice was confused and she bit her lip in between sentences. Her eyebrows furrowed and she asked after a moment "How did you get this number, Vic?... I…I can't- not now… I'm sorry…" There was a long pause. "You don't understand Cyborg. I _can't_ come back to the Titans… Because I'm a-"

As if on queue a small voice could be heard from the hallway "Mummy? What you doing?"

"Mummy is on the telephone, Aiden. I'll be down stairs in a minute, alright?" Raven asked, her tone softening.

"Will you take me to the zoo, today? I want to see the aminals." The little voice said.

"Honey, its aNiMals. And I don't know if we can go to the zoo today, Mummy might be busy." Raven said holding the phone on her shoulder.

"Annnnimmmmmmals." The boy said with a giggle. "Mummy and Aiden see the animals. Will any of them be green?"

"I don't know Aiden." Raven said with a small pout.

"I like green animals." The little boy laughed and something broke in the other room. "Uh oh… I laugh too much… sorry, mummy."

"It's alright, Sweetie, it's not your fault. Just give me a minute. Why don't you go watch TV, huh? Sesame Street?" Raven suggested shifting the phone.

"Alright, Mummy!" the boy said and there was a little patter of running feet.

"Sorry, Vic… That was my son…" Raven got up and closed the door and then stood by the window where Gar was still spying. Gar noticed that she didn't have a wedding ring on. "He's-…. Uh huh, Aiden… Well, I- it's um- he is-… yes… Garfield… we'll he didn't exactly say he wanted a child in the note, now did he?... No… Exactly my point… I don't care how much he's changed. He wasn't there when Aiden and I needed him and he isn't here now…. No, he doesn't know… Aiden doesn't know either… Well, he can move things and… change…" There was a long paused "I don't want that life for him, and I don't want to ruin Garfield's… This is what Gar wanted let him live his single life… I love Aiden with all of my heart…" Another longer pause and some makeup on Raven's dresser was swept to the floor by black magic "He lovED me not loveS… I don't know, Vic, I just don't know… On Friday? Just us two, right?... You won't tell Robin?... Alright. But just to talk… I'm not coming back, Vic."

"Mummy! Can I have Cheerios and milk?"

"In a second, Honey." Raven put her hand over the phone and called down the stairs. She then spoke into the phone again "Alright, Cyborg. I have to go, Aiden wants breakfast and then he wants to go to the zoo." A sarcastic smirk crossed Raven's lips and she actually laughed a little. "I know, like his father. Alright, Vic. On Friday… uh huh. Bye then."

Raven hung up the phone and looked out over the lake for a minute. She let out a sad sigh "Like his father…" She then went to the bedroom door and headed down stairs.

Beast Boy went down stairs and landed on the kitchen window sill. Peering in he saw Raven sitting a 3 year old boy into a chair. He was small and still had baby fat. His light blond hair had a greenish tint and was messy on his head from sleep; he had naive looking blue eyes. "Alright, Aiden. You want cheerios and milk?"

"The good milk!" Aiden corrected her.

"The good milk? Chocolate milk?" Raven asked as she walked over to the fridge.

"No. The gooooood kind." The toddler explained, making large and outrageous hand movements. "The kind from not cows."

"Oh, soy milk?" Raven got it out of the refrigerator and poured it into a bowl. "Why do you like soy milk so much?"

"Moo cows need their milk to give to the baby cows. The ca-lll-vvves." Aiden replied sounding very proud of himself.

Raven laughed. "I guess that's right, sweetie." She put the bowl of cheerios in front of him on the table and sat down next to him. "What's your favorite animal, Aiden?"

"I like the sea turtles, cause they're greeeeeeeen and I like Lions cause they roar!" The boy said matter-o-factly.

Raven smiled and watched her son eat. "Would you like to go to the zoo this after noon?"

"See all the aminals!" Aiden said in a sing song voice. He then stopped and took a deep breath "See all the aNiMals."

"Alright then, Sweetie. We'll get dressed after you finish your cheerios." She kissed Aiden's nose. "Then we'll go out for lunch." She kissed his forehead "then we'll go to the zoo." She kissed his left cheek "and see all the animals" she kissed his right cheek "then we'll go out for dinner too."

Aiden smiled showing that his teeth were fanged. "Yay!"

Gar flew down the road to where the other Beast Man was standing. He couldn't stop seeing Raven and the little boy. The sunlight in the kitchen where they sat made them look so heavenly. "Aiden? He's our-"

"Son? Yeah." The older changeling said. "Cute isn't he?"

"Why aren't I there?"

"You left, remember? You left the Titans before she found out she was pregnant. When she did find out she ran away…" The older changeling said, his voice full of hatred of himself.

"Where am I?" Gar asked taking another look back at the small house on the lake. Raven was outside in her robe with Aiden right behind her. The two set out a bowl of milk and a small kitten came up and drank some.

Changeling held out his hand. "I'll show you." With a flash the two green men were standing in a bar, hiding in the crowd. Stumbling out was another changeling.

"Alright ladies. What do you say we all go to my place?" He was about 21 and really drunk. There were giggling girls on either arm and one holding onto his shoulders from behind. They laughed their answer of yes as they four exited the bar.

"The single life." The older changeling stated.

"I won't remember any of it in the morning…" Gar said as he looked on with disgust. "How can I be here when I have a son out there? A son who looks like I did when I was a kid?"

"You don't know about Aiden yet. Vic doesn't tell you for a while." Changeling explained with a sad tone.

"Why the hell not?" Gar said angrily. "I should be there with Rae and Aiden not having sex with a bunch of drunken sluts!"

"Cy is Raven's friend too. He had to keep her secret. When I found out I did go and see them… as soon as I found out…"

"Show me." Gar said pleadingly.

The older changeling nodded and in another brilliant flash they were back outside of the small house on the lake. There, on the flower lined path, stood Cyborg using his rings to look human and Garfield. Both of them looked to be about 30.

They rung the door bell and a young boy answered. It was Aiden, he was not yet in his teens but close to it. His hair was still greenish and he smiled his fanged smile when he saw Cyborg. "Uncle Vic! What's up?"

"I need to talk to your mother." Vic said after doing some sort of secret hand shake with the boy.

"Mum is out back reading, I'll go get her." He said casting a questioning glance at Garfield before running into the house. "MUM! UNCLE VIC IS HERE AND SOME DUDE TOO! THEY WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

"Stop shouting." Raven's voice reprimanded him. "Now what could Uncle Victor want-… Garfield?" The young woman had appeared at the door and she looked in shock.

Garfield on the other hand looked ecstatic to see her. "Rae!" He hugged her but she quickly broke away.

"Why did you bring him here, Vic?" Not even addressing her ex-boyfriend.

"It's his right to see his son, Rae. I'm sorry." Cyborg said apologetically.

"Come in…" She instructed her former team mates. 18 year old Gar turned into a fly and sat on the kitchen window sill. After they were both inside she went and got her son. "Aiden, I want you to listen to this man. Alright?" She kissed his forehead. Then turning to Beast Boy "Well, Garfield, he's all ears."

Both Rae and Cyborg left the room before Aiden spoke up. "My middle name is Garfield."

"Really? Cool." Best Boy replied. The one sitting on the windowsill was surprised that Raven would give the boy a middle name after him even though he left her.

"I... have something important to tell you." Beast Boy started off nervously. "I used to date your mother a long time ago but then I left… Recently, I found out from your Uncle Vic, who is one of my best friends, that Raven had a baby… That's you… and well… I'm your father…"

For a moment Aiden just sat there I silence. When he got the voice to speak it was choked "You're not my father. A father is a person who takes care of you, a person who's always there, a person who loves you… You are not my father!"

"Aiden…" Beast Boy tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no right to touch me!" Aiden yelled, his eyes split into four red glowing slits. "You have no right to be in this house!" The young boy was starting to transform. His muscles were becoming stronger and his bones changed into an almost cat like skeleton. Things all over the room were shattering.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy called out and the sound of footsteps were running through the hall.

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU FOUL LITTLE MAN! BEFOR I TEAR YOU TO SHREADS!" The now beast like boy swung at his father with a clawed hand. Bearing his hangs, he let out a unique roar that shook the dishes in the cabinet.

"Aiden! Aiden! Calm down!" Raven rushed into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the neck of the beast. "It's alright!" She grabbed gently onto his fur and buried her head in his shoulder.

The beast's four red eyes widened and then formed two scared blue ones. "Mummy!" Before he could even finish his scream Aiden was just a boy again, a little heap of a boy crying in his mother's arms.

"Hush now, Aiden. It's alright. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." Raven said, running her hand through her son's light blond hair. "Hush."

"Mum… I… I'm sorry." The boy cried and hid his face in his mother's shoulder, soaking her shirt with tears. "I didn't mean… I'm… I'm sorry…"

Raven wrapped her arms around Aiden. "It's alright, I'm not mad, honey. It's not your fault." She then looked over at Cyborg "Vic, I think you and Garfield should leave now."

"Rae… I'm sorry." Beast Boy tried to apologize but got nothing but an angry look.

The Beast Boy fly retreated back to where the oldest version of himself was. HE speechlessly transformed back into his human form and looked blankly into the eyes of his older counterpart. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the note, Giving it one last look he ripped it up and threw it into the lake.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy nodded as he watched the little bits of paper float in tiny circles, sinking into the lake.

With a final flash, Garfield stood alone in the kitchen. The sky was still dark. Sitting at the counter in the kitchen his thoughts kept on turning to what he was going to do, how he was going to leave Raven.

"Gar? Are you alright? Your emotions are going haywire…" A tired female voice said softly, as the door swooshed open.

The changeling wiped away a tear that was forming in his eye. "I'm alright, Rae. Just a bad dream."

Raven sat down on the stool next to him. "I know I'm not exactly the type of person who cheers other people up, and especially not this early in the morning, but… If it was only a dream you shouldn't worry so much. So… stop crying. Uh, smile or something."

Gar couldn't help but laugh at Raven's attempt at comforting him. He stood up behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get married, Rae."

Raven tried her best to look at the changeling who stood behind her. "Are you drunk, Garfield?"

Laughing again he rested his head on Raven's shoulder. "I'm not drunk or high or intoxicated in any way. I just love you."

"Love. You never said that before…" Raven replied softly "What's gotten into you?"

"I mean it. I love you, Raven. I want to get married and have kids and stay together forever and ever." He told her, and then rested his lips on her neck. "I love you."

The dishes in the cabinet started to rattle "Knock it off, Gar… You must be drunk."

Gar just laughed and kissed Raven's neck. His hands moved down to her stomach where he knew his unborn child was. "Marry me."

"Let's go back to bed, changeling. We'll talk in the morning." Raven said and got up, with Gar hanging on her shoulders. "You need some sleep."

"I'm not gonna argue with that, Rae Rae." He said letting go of her only to pick her up in his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." Raven commanded with a furrowed brow.

Garfield shook his head and gave her a peck on the lips "Not for the world."


End file.
